Banana Pancakes
by KokatoherKola
Summary: Inspired by the song Banana Pancakes, as well as the books by Dee Henderson. Every time our favourite couple says goodbye, we get a glimpse into their lives. T because I never settle for anything less. ONESHOT. ExB AH.


Banana Pancakes

Little pieces of Edward and Bella's marriage. I was thinking of making it all happy, but no. Decidedly not all happy. I totally bawled the whole time. So here is one of my bawling pieces of Twilight… I hope you like it! Inspiration: O'Malley Series and Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. All Human, AU, Both BPOV and EPOV. Twilight doesn't belong to me, but rather Smeyer.

BPOV

"No," my husband groaned as I ruffled his beautiful hair.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I'm on call today," I explained patiently for maybe the twentieth time. We were lying in bed, having just been awakened by my pager. I had phoned in, and they had insisted I be there within the hour. It was currently three in the morning, and Edward was still groggy.

Edward growled, eyes still shut as he quickly slung an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his muscular body. "Mine," he grunted, brow puckered adorably.

"Yes, Edward, yours," I agreed quietly.

"My Bella," he sighed happily, nuzzling me with his neck. I wouldn't tell him, but I always got a thrill whenever he called me his. His breath evened out, and I lightly brushed his cheek before trying to slip from his grasp. His arm tightened as his beautiful green eyes finally made their appearance. I took a moment to marvel at the fact that this gorgeous creature was all mine. "My Bella," he said a little louder, pouting, "Why are you trying to leave me?"

I giggled quietly and slid back under the covers with him. I had 20 minutes. I sighed. It wasn't enough time. "You have to leave," he whispered miserably, pulling me still closer and lightly licking his favourite sensitive spot on my neck, just below my ear. I let out a little whimper and he chuckled in response.

"Yes," I replied, my voice just as miserable as his.

"Baby, don't go," he pleaded, and I felt my heart would break.

"I don't want to go," I admitted, snuggling closer.

"Then don't, Baby, stay."

"But I have to. You know I do. Edward, don't fight me on this, because you won't win."

Edward cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. I was almost overwhelmed by the love and desire I found in his. He heaved a sigh and kissed me passionately. "I know you have to. I just wish you didn't."

"I love you," I told him with a sigh.

"I love you too."

The 'goodbye' faded from my lips as I melted into his kiss.

EPOV

**2 Years Later**

"Love," she whispered. I was awake; she just didn't know it. "Love," she whispered again, against my ear, a little more urgently.

We had two hours together before she left for a month to intern in a different country. Two hours. It wasn't enough.

I suddenly rolled over, startling her. "Morning," I greeted, smiling cheekily. The look on my Bella's face was priceless.

"Edward! Why did you – " I couldn't wait any longer, my lips eagerly found hers and cut off her sentence impatiently. All I wanted to do was lie here with Bella in my arms and never have to let her go to anyone or anything. Unfortunately, it never worked that way.

"I don't want to go," Bella murmured as we cuddled together, memorizing these last moments that would have to last us a month. I hummed in agreement and stroke her hair, thinking of a song…

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'_  
_There ain't no need to go outside_  
_But baby, you hardly even notice_  
_When I try to show you_

_this song It's meant to keep you_

_From doin' what you're supposed to_

_Like wakin' up too early_

_Maybe we could sleep in_

_I'll make you banana pancakes_  
_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

Bella giggled a little before planting a little kiss on my bare chest. I continued with a smile:

_"And we could pretend it all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_But just maybe, like an ukulele_

_Mama made a baby_

_I really don't mind to practice_

_Because you're my little lady_

_Lady, lady love me_

_Because I love to lay here lazy_

_We could close the curtains_

_Pretend like there's no world outside_

_And we could pretend that all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just raining_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_Ain't no need, ain't no need_

_Can't you see, can't you see_

_Rain all day and I don't mind_

_The telephone singing, ringing, it's too early_

_Don't pick it up_

_We don't need to_

_We got everything we need right here_

_And everything we need is enough_

_It's just so easy_

_When the whole world fits inside of your arms_

_Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm_

_Wake up slow, wake up slow_

_But baby, you hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you this song_

_It's meant to keep you_

_From doin' what your supposed to_

_Like wakin' up too early_

_Maybe we could sleep in_

_I'll make you banana pancakes_

_Pretend like it's the weekend now_

_And we could pretend it all the time_

_Can't you see that it's just rainin'_

_There ain't no need to go outside_

_Ain't no need, ain't no need_

_Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind_

_Can't you see, can't you see_

_We've got to wake up slow…_

Bella groaned. "I have to go."

I kissed her gently. "Baby, don't go. Five more minutes."

**4 Years later**

I woke up earlier today. "My love, my love," I whispered into my wife's hair. The tears were going to come and I had no desire or will to stop them.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled weakly, gently at me. "Why are you crying, dear heart?" She reached up with a pale hand and wiped my tears away.

"You know why," I murmured, trying to smile back. I was angry, but not at her. Never at her. "We didn't have enough time."

"But you're stuck with me always, my love, remember? We struck 'Till death do us part' from our wedding vows."

"I wouldn't trade these seven years with you for anything," I told her, though I knew she already knew it. We went through this every day, but today, something was different, and we both felt it.

"Neither would I," Bella said with another weak smile. She sighed, her chest barely moving up and down. I took her closer in my arms and hugged her close, lightly kissing her, trying not to take away her breath.

"Edward? Sing to me one last time?" My tears were pouring freely at the simplicity of one of her last requests, but I tried to honour it as best I could.

I went through the whole song, only stumbling on the last bit, "Can't you see that its still raining, there ain't no need to go outside…" and then I almost lost it. "Baby, don't go," I pleaded. "Don't leave me here alone."

Bella weakly squeezed my hand. "You won't be alone," she whispered softly. "I wouldn't go if I had a choice, you know. I love you too much. I'll be with you always, love."

I bent to kiss her urgently, not knowing if this was the last time. Bella's breath was becoming laboured now. "Say goodbye to everyone for me? Comfort Alice and Emmett – I'm sure they'll need it the most. I love them and I'll miss them all." I almost sobbed out. Bella was always close to my family, and so selfless. At her time of pain and need, she was worrying about us.

"Of course, dear one."

Bella smiled sadly at me and for the first time in a year, I saw the tears on her face. "I don't want to go – to leave you here," she murmured painfully, reciting all the years of calls and longings.

"Love, you won't be leaving me." It was my turn to reassure now. "Remember? We struck that part," I teased through my tears. Bella searched my face, outlined my features with her mouth and fingers. I did the same with her, slowly feeling the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her mouth, the gentle brown eyes so big and soft and wonderful.

"I love you," she whispered softly. "More than I can say."

"I love you too, my angel."

"I know. You showed me every day of our marriage, and it made everything alive for me." I choked back a sob. How can I possibly let her go when she said things like that? But I had to let her go. It was only a matter of time before I would see her again, and until then, that was enough.

"I'm tired, Edward," she said simply and snuggled into my chest for one last embrace.

"Its okay to go home, Bella," I replied, and it was. There was nothing more to say. Everything I could have said in preparation for this day had already been said.

And so, my Bella died, lying in my arms, her lullaby slowly drifting into her ear.

A/N: sad, I know. meaah.


End file.
